


Why did you have to go?

by TheMaskedMun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Depression, M/M, Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: Vulcan made sure Grillby's dust and the locket was put in a urn and buried next to Grisk, what remained of Grisk and Grillby’s family as well as their friends attended the funeral. “think he’s in a better place?” Fuku asked looking at her dad. “I think he is Fuku and in all honesty he deserves to finally be at peace” he murmurs walking away with everyone in the corner of his vision he could of sworn he saw Grillby, Phoenix and his mage smile at him, he knows he’ll be with them again soon when his time comes.





	Why did you have to go?

**Author's Note:**

> So this kind of happens when my depression decides to hit I just take it out on my favourite pairing of fictional characters.
> 
> I will admit I made myself cry....

Grillby sat staring at a row of tombstones with a tired expression…..how long had it been since they fell? How long? First Papyrus…..and then Sans health failed…..then Cyra fell because her health declined just like Sans health did, Ebony was lost to the stars because something went wrong in space he felt his bond with her break.

He glances down at the locket he was wearing and opened it, tears stinging his eyes of his family and the wedding picture of him and his soulmate…..Grisk….not even they could continue to live, soon as they cured their vampirism and after Ebony fell and her dust forever lost in space…..Grisk lost all hope and fell, Grillby felt angry his own soulmate couldn't stay alive and not keep living for him…..for their brother Charaster for the remaining family!

After Grisks death, Grillby couldn't keep working he had stopped taking his medication….stopped going to therapy he just gave up….his and Grisks granddaughter Castellar was in Evee’s care with the help of Blaster, eventually Grillby had to close down his bar and live with his brother Vulcan because he couldn't continue…..

“why did you have yo go…..” he mutters bitterness in his tone, his soul hurt from being fractured because of losing most his family, he only had his oldest son Vladimir and his youngest son Phoenix left. “couldn't keep living for me could you!” he felt himself get more angry. “you just had go and fucking die on me when we needed each other the most!” tears streamed down his face as he yelled at the tombstone before him. “.....why…..just why you….you selfish bastard Grisk…...why can't you come back….” he cries out. “WHY CAN'T YOU COME BACK!?!” he screams loudly not caring who hears him.

Grillby feels himself get pulled into a hug his vision to blurred to see who it is, but by the colour of the blurred figure it was Vulcan…..the one who betrayed him in the war the one who tried to kill him multiple times…...but that didn't matter…...nothing mattered anymore….

* * *

 

Grillby just laid in the extra room Vulcan had after Fuku moved out to live with skate, he couldn't sleep…...how could he? He’d only wake up crying and begging for Grisk to come back to at least take him with them.

“you look so tired firefly” that voice….no it couldn't be. “Grisk?” he says sitting up and in front of him was his lover…..his soulmate giving him a sad smile. “no….I must be seeing things your dead….” he mutters as Grisk walked over to him placing gently grabbing his hand. “.....your not seeing things….I'm here come on our family is waiting for us” they say which confused Grillby to no end. “family?” he asks earning a nod from Grisk as they lead him to the door. “yes sans….papyrus everyone's waiting come on dear….let's go home” they say opening the door. “home” Grillby breathes out following Grisk through the door.

* * *

 

Vulcan woke to a horrible feeling in his gut, he quickly got up and ran to the room he gave to Grillby and opened the door. “Grill-” he stops himself, noticing the dust on the bed as well as the locket Grisk gave the bartender before they died….his brother was dead, must of fell during the night in their sleep. “.....may you finally be reunited with Grisk brother” Vulcan muttered out hoping his brother was in a better place.

He made sure Grillby's dust and the locket was put in a urn and buried next to Grisk, what remained of Grisk and Grillby’s family as well as their friends attended the funeral. “think he’s in a better place?” Fuku asked looking at her dad. “I think he is Fuku and in all honesty he deserves to finally be at peace” he murmurs walking away with everyone in the corner of his vision he could of sworn he saw Grillby, Phoenix and his mage smile at him, he knows he’ll be with them again soon when his time comes.

**Author's Note:**

> Grisk is Gaster cause im weak for fusion dont judge me
> 
> My oc's:  
> Vladimir  
> Castellar  
> Vulcan  
> Female Phoenix(Grillbys & Vulcans sister)  
> Charaster  
> Astríd(the mage of perseverance)
> 
> Mine and Chase's oc's:  
> Cyra  
> Ebony  
> Phoenix
> 
> Chase's oc's:  
> Ebony-Violet aka Evee
> 
> Blaster is short for human G.B cause this timeline is duh glitched and sans and paps ended up looking human for some reason etc read previous fics please.
> 
> If your curious about female phoenix she is the middle sibling between Vulcan and Grillby
> 
> If your curious about Charaster please read the fic from Webdings to Charaster


End file.
